Stitch & David
by Chigo Maki
Summary: Una noche Stitch regresa de ayudar a un primo, cuando al entrar a su casa se da cuenta de que David duerme en un sofá. Stitch sin conocer el cuerpo de los humanos hombres decide ponerse a explorar desde abajo.


Los personajes siguientes son propiedad de Disney y no poseo algún derecho sobre ellos. Son empleados en esta ficción con motivos de entretenimiento. Queda sobre aviso el uso del fetichismo de pies masculinos y contenido homosexual para adultos en la siguiente historia. Los siguientes eventos ocurren después de "Stitch

Era un atardecer tranquilo en Hawái, las olas rompiendo en la costa y el sonido de las cigarras que comenzaba a atenuarse conforme el sol se escondía. Nani y Lilo habían salido con Prickley y Jumba para conocer otra parte de la ciudad debido a la insistencia de Prickley por querer aprender más sobre la vida terrestre. Y comprarse más pelucas, por supuesto. Nani había sido determinante con no llevar a Stitch ya que éste estaba ayudando a uno de sus primos con la electricidad. Stitch sabía el camino de regreso a casa, por lo que posiblemente se encontrara con Nani y los demás hasta la noche. En el camino vislumbró que una luz estaba encendida en el interior del hogar de Lilo por lo que el experimento subió sigilosamente por las escaleras, llegó al recibidor y pasó por la puerta para perros.

'Gantu'. Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza de Stitch quien ya sacaba sus patas escondidas preparándose para atacar. La luz provenía de la sala. Fue ahí donde vio a David Kawena, acostado en un sofá. Estaba dormido. No llevaba camisa, traía puestas unas bermudas rojas y unas sandalias verdes. Dos tablas de surf estaban colocadas a un lado del sofá. Aliviado por encontrarse con un amigo, Stitch estaba más tranquilo y escondió sus brazos extra. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él parecía despertar una gran curiosidad, puesto que rara vez se fijaba en los humanos que no fueran Lilo, Nani o Cobra Bubbles. Stitch sabía que David quería iniciar un noviazgo con Nani desde hacía mucho y su llegada a la Tierra había propiciado a que la relación se afianzara. Como extraterrestre, Stitch sentía curiosidad por la apariencia de los humanos. Había convivido con Nani y Lilo y las conocía muy bien físicamente, ya fuera Nani vistiéndose o Lilo bañándose. Pero no conocía a los cuerpos de los humanos masculinos.

Contempló al joven surfista durmiendo plácidamente. Stitch decidió comenzar su exploración por abajo. Fue directo a las sandalias de David. Despedían un olor costeño entre bronceador, mar y algas. Stitch le quitó la sandalia del pie izquierdo y ante él se reveló un pie bronceado con una planta blanca a la cual se le formaban pequeñas arrugas conforme subía hacia sus dedos, cuyo pulgar era pequeño y el dedo medio un poco más grande que los demás. Stitch acercó un poco su nariz a las plantas de David y el olor se intensificó sin llegar a ser molesto. Con apenas una diezmilésima parte de su garra tocó la planta, que reaccionó al movimiento con pequeños espasmos en el tobillo. Parecía que el humano era sensible de sus pies. También hizo cosquillas bajo los dedos de David, que ahora comenzaban a flexionarse. Stitch olió bajo los dedos. Le agradaba ese aroma y pensó que si olía bien, por lo tanto debía saber bien. Así que le quitó la otra sandalia y empezó a lamer lentamente los dedos y las plantas de David. Los pies se movieron un poco sin llegar a quitarse del camino de la lengua de Stitch. Contento con las reacciones de los pies de David, escondió sus garras y con sus patas peludas se dedicó a masajearlos desde el talón, pasando por los arcos hasta llegar a cada dedo. Siguió así por un largo tiempo hasta que descubrió que un bulto se asomaba tieso por entre las bermudas del surfista. Stitch ladeó su cabeza confundido y fue hacia el bulto, procurando no despertar a David. Se colocó entre un muslo de David y con un dedo de su pata acarició la punta del objeto. Notó que la pelvis de David se contraía un poco.

'El apéndice extra del humano posiblemente le estuviera incomodando al dormir' Dedujo Stitch.

Deshizo el nudo de los cordones blancos de las bermudas y tiró con muy poca fuerza hacia abajo los extremos de donde salían las piernas. Lo primero que vio fue una maraña de pelo obscuro que había sido recortado no hacía mucho. Después con un rebote, el pene de David surgió erecto. Stitch seguía sin comprender la función de este apéndice. Parecía tener vida propia y contrastaba con el bronceado cuerpo del surfista, se le remarcaban pocas venas alrededor de la base. La longitud parecía de unos diecisiete centímetros. En la punta se veía una coloración rosada con forma de hongo, de la cual manaba un líquido transparente. En la base, los testículos eran más obscuros y se mantenían rígidos como el pene que soportaban. Stitch tocó la punta e hizo cosquillas en el glande de David, quien reaccionó con respiraciones más rápidas.

'Pobre humano, seguro que le duele' Pensó Stitch preocupado.

Tomó con dos dedos de su pata el caliente miembro donde las marcas de las venas eran más visibles y comenzó a realizar movimientos verticales de arriba hacia abajo. El cuerpo de David inconscientemente reaccionaba en las plantas de sus pies, que se arrugaban conforme el movimiento adquiría ritmo. En un momento, los dedos se quedaron arrugados y David soltó un gran chorro de esperma mojando las bermudas y parte de su pecho. Stitch notó que David había recuperado su respiración calmada y se sintió satisfecho por haberle aliviado el dolor en su apéndice. Con sumo cuidado limpió con una servilleta el pecho y lo máximo de esperma de las bermudas de David. No quería tocar el líquido; posiblemente se trataba de alguna secreción que impedía a los humanos respirar con normalidad y éstos debían deshacerse de ella cada cierto tiempo.  
Subió las bermudas a su sitio. Continuó lamiendo los pies de David hasta que las luces de los faros del auto de Nani se proyectaron en los resquicios de las ventanas. Le colocó suavemente las sandalias en su sitio y subió al cuarto de Lilo. En su pensamiento más hondo, se convenció poco a poco de que los pies de David eran una delicia que debía probar más seguido; pero al no poder comunicar sus ideas de forma comprensible decidió que sería mejor conservar ese placer para sí mismo. Escuchó que David se levantaba del sofá cuando Nani abrió la puerta e intercambiaron saludos.

-Pensé que se quedaban en la ciudad-dijo David con un bostezo.

-No pude avisarte antes, creí que Stitch estaría aquí para cuando llegaras-respondió Nani dejando bolsas en el piso.

-Si llegó, no lo oí.

-Estabas dormido, David.

-Y no me lo creerás, pero ha sido un sueño muy agradable.

-Ajá.

-Lo digo en serio. Ahora sí siento que descansé de tantas olas.

 ***C.M.***  
*Si mi trabajo te ha gustado deja un comentario o házmelo saber en un mensaje.*  
*Y si eres ducho en el dibujo, te agradecería que ilustraras mis historias.*


End file.
